This invention relates in general to a golf glove, worn in the same manner as a conventional golf glove, that includes an electronic mechanism to produce audible signals when the golfer improperly relaxes his or her grip about a golf club during a golf swing.
In playing golf, it has long been known that a firm grip should be maintained about a golf club during the backswing, downswing and well into the follow through. Many golfers, however, have a tendency to release their grip about the golf club or change their grip at certain points during their golf swing prior to striking the ball. The act of relaxing, releasing and regripping the golf club during the swing is undesirable and can lead to several different problems or a combination of problems. Included among the problems is the tendency of the golf club to rotate slightly in the hands of the golfer during the swing as the grip is relaxed or released, causing the face of the golf club to assume an improper orientation in relation to the intended line of flight. The resulting misorientation can cause the golf club to impart an undesirable spin on the ball, causing a hook or slice instead of a straight flight. Also, the relaxation or release of the grip during the swing can lead to improper rhythm and timing. Separation of the golfer's hands during the swing can cause inconsistency in the length of the swing and a tendency to overswing, in particular during the backswing. These problems may occur individually or in combination, resulting in generally inconsistent and undesirable results.
One of the most common ways an inexperienced golfer will relax his or her grip on the golf club during a swing is to allow the little, ring and middle finger of the gloved lead hand (the left hand for a right-handed golfer) to open slightly during the swing, thus loosening the grip on the golf club in the areas where the grip portion of the golf club rests in the central portion of the palm (opposite the thumb) of the gloved hand. Such relaxation or release of those three fingers generally causes the club head to drop at the top of the backswing, resulting in over-swing and causing the club to shift slightly in the golfer's grip. Such shifting ultimately causes the ball to be struck improperly and inconsistently.
Another common way an inexperienced golfer will relax his or her grip about the golf club during the swing is to allow the usually ungloved trailing hand (the right hand for a right-handed golfer) to become separated from the gloved hand during the back swing. This occurs where the palm and the base of the thumb of the usually ungloved hand rests on the back of the base of the thumb of the gloved lead hand. Such separation of the hands is generally caused by improper positioning of the trailing arm at the top of the swing (known as "flying elbow") and during the down swing. Shifting of the club in the hands of golfer, ultimately causes the ball to be struck improperly and inconsistently.
Most golfers use one of three different grip styles; namely, the single interlock, the double interlock and the single overlap. The problem of improperly maintaining a firm grip on the golf club is common to all grip styles. Thus, there is a need for a simple and effective way of training a golfer to maintain his or her grip about the club throughout the swing. This training is complicated by the difficulty most golfers have in focussing their attention on their grip during the swing. Thus, most golfers are unable to control their grip about the golf club during the golf swing and do not realize that they may be relaxing, releasing or regripping the club during their swing. The result is inconsistent golf play and a general inability to correct the problem.
A number of different devices have been developed in an attempt to lock a golfer's hands together in the proper golf grip during the golf swing. Osborn, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,280 shows a pair of golf gloves which lock together with a tape fastener material. Skouron in U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,212 discloses a single glove with an attachment that holds the last three fingers of the lead hand in place. Odom, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,565 shows a pair of golf gloves which lock together with a hook-and-lock type fastener of the sort sold under the "Velcro" trademark. Freyer in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,050 and Suttle in U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,827 both teach a pair of golf gloves which lock together with hook-and-loop material which produces a tearing sound when separated. Multiple attachments that secure the last two fingers of the gloved lead hand in place are described by Myers in U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,120. While each of these patents attempts to forcibly overcome the grip release or relaxation problem by preventing, at least up to a point, such relaxation or release, none actually teaches the golfer to use his or her natural ability to overcome the problem by maintaining a proper grip throughout the golf swing.
Murry, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,488,726 describes a glove for use in any sport in which a handle is gripped. Pressure sensitive normally closed switches are provided on the inside of each fingertip and the edge of the palm. When the grip on a handle is insufficiently tight at any one of these points an alarm sounds. This glove is not useful in detecting a release, relaxation or grip change of the ungloved trailing hand which should be continuously pressed against the gloved lead hand. Further, this arrangement cannot distinguish failure to maintain a firm grip by different portions of the hands.
The prior art devices that attempt to lock the golfer's hands together or around the golf club are cumbersome and generally uncomfortable. The straps and attachments must be removed and reattached, often requiring assistance by another person, when ever clubs are changed during play. These arrangements do not adapt well to the different types of grips different golfers may use. The straps and other parts may stretch and wear over time, making consistent application difficult. Finally, these devices which lock the golfer's hands in one particular orientation often do not actually teach the golfer a proper grip for later use without the device; rather, the golfer may become dependent on them in practice and be less able to form a proper grip when using a conventional glove during play.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved methods and means for detecting release, relaxation or regripping during different parts of a golf swing and for teaching a golfer to maintain a proper grip throughout a golf swing and which are comfortable and convenient to use.